From Now Until Forever
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: Through the pain. Through the laughter. Through the despair. Through the joy. This is their story, written by their own hands. 50 drabbles about the amazing couple, Allen and Lenalee.
1. Cooking Lessons

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray Man or any of its characters.

**This fanfic is all about the ever-loving couple Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee from the anime/manga series D. Gray Man. Each chapter stands on its own but stresses the importance and cuteness for Allen and Lenalee. So I hope you all enjoy and that you'll read and review.**

* * *

From Now Until Forever

**Chapter 1 -** Cooking Lessons

Lenalee didn't know why or when but she started having a craving to learn how to cook.

The first place to go was Jerry's kitchen and the man was delighted to take on an apprentice. And no other than Lenalee would be perfect. They started out with the basics, such as scrambling eggs, baking cookies, cooking rice and making mashed potatoes. When Lenalee felt confident enough and Jerry was satisifed with her degree of cooking, they would move on to the next level and the next and so on.

Of course, Lenalee found many guinea pigs for her tests. Komui was a regular subject and anyone who refused to try his precious sister's cooking was met with the wrath of the latest verison of Komurin.

Miranda didn't mind trying her dumplings and Shepherd's pie. Lavi was always there if Lenalee made some of her apple pies or her eclairs. Even Kanda was somehow convinced to try Lenalee's own miso soup and bento.

Soon, she became a typical sight at the kitchen and cafertia. If she had free time, she would immediately go straight there and learn how to make a tiramisu cake, lasagna, curry or a souvlaki. Even when she went on missions in other countries, she didn't let the chance escape. She gathered recipes and learned more exquisite foods around the world.

Her most frequent and favourite guinea pig was Allen. No matter how or how burnt her food can sometimes get, he would eat it and sometimes give a comment or suggestion (if he was conscious at the time). And whenever she did succeed, he would be the first to try and the first to congradulate her.

Leanlee might have discovered why she wanted to take cooking lessons so badly.


	2. My Sweet Sunshine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray Man or any of its characters.

**Here's another chapter! So happy that people did review. And hopefully more people would review in this new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 -** My Sweet Sunshine

Lenalee doesn't like the rain. There were some people who liked the rain but she was one of those who didn't. It wasn't that she absolutely hated the rain. It was just that when something bad happens, it always rains.

She can still remember the day her parents died. It was raining, soaking her clothes, mixing with her tears, her brother's hold on her hand slippery wet. The fire that razed their village to the ground was doused but the ashy smell remained, burning in her nostrils. Her sandals made squelchy sounds in the mud, strangely loud in her ears. But even louder were the screams of those who wouldn't live to see another day.

Rain splattered against her already sodden jacket, which was absolutely no help to her, when they took her to the Exorcist Headquarters. The dark building loomed ominously over her, sending shivers down her spine. The cloaked figures ushered her to hurry up. But she didn't want to. Where was her brother, she had demanded many, many times. And each time, they would not reply.

It was faint and quiet (it was always quiet in that room) but if she strained her ears, she could the hushed sounds of raindrops hitting the windows. By now, she despised hearing such a soothing sound when she was chained and tied to her bed like a precarious prisoner. It was only a few days after she had tried to commit suicide and she was already going crazy in her own head.

Even when her brother was able to join the Black Order and she was finally free from being confined to her bed, there were times when the rain came down hard, especially when she least expected it. Like the time when she first saw blood in a battlefield. Or when she first realized the crushing blow of defeat.

She begged and pleaded to the sun that it would shine and chase away the clouds. However, the sun didn't listen and the rain continued to pour.

Instead, the sun sent someone else. Someone who talked to her, befriended her, got to know her and gave off a light similar to sunlight. Besides, who needs the sun when they have Allen Walker?


	3. Picture Perfect

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray Man or any of its characters.

**Yay for Allen and Lenalee! This little chappie is to make up for the long wait from the second chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Chapter 3 -** Picture Perfect

A picture is worth a thousand words. But for Allen, a picture is worth so much more.

It captures a moment, a single instant that happened and most likely won't ever happen exactly the same way again. For once, time is still, its occupants trapped in a terrene where everyone can see them. Happy. Excited. Embarrassed. Silly. All was wrapped up into a small slit of paper.

They were precious reminisces for Allen as before he had no means of remembering something, save through memory. He could bring them anywhere with him, whether it was in his coat pouch or in his pocket watch, so he wouldn't forget those who are important to him. Though there was one person who he would never forget, even if he did carry more than enough pictures of her around.

Pictures of her in uniform or not. In the Headquarters or outside in the world. With others or just herself. Her hair in its usual pigtails or simply down. In the multicoloured sunset or underneath the stars of the night sky. With or without her knowing a picture was taken.

From different angles. To the right. From the left. From above. Behind her. Tilted from the bottom-left. Cocked to the far right. Certain pictures had a slight hue of faint colours, such as lavender rose, cerulean blue or pastel pink. Some even had a special effect added to it, like a faded background and a sharp view of her in the centre of the picture.

Either way, she looked beautiful to Allen. Her grace and elegance were captured for a moment, allowing him to slowly relish in it, hungrily craving for more. Her smile is radiant, as warm as sunshine, gentler than the rays of the moon. One brush of her fingers can heal his wounded soul while a careless glance sends his uncontrollable emotions wildly spinning. Sometimes, he thinks that not even a thousand pictures can hope to contain everything that she is.

It's no wonder why Baku realized he was missing so many of his Lenalee pictures.


	4. Hero

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray Man or any of its characters.

**My little intake on Lenalee's thoughts and feelings during chapter 88 when she was imprisoned in the weird crystal thingy. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4** - Hero

When she opened her eyes, she was hoping to see her brother and friends surrounding her with cheerful, happy smiles. The Earl would be gone and his reign would be over. She could finally start living like every other teenaged girl. She can go to school, hang out with her friends, go out on dates with a boyfriend (if Komui would allow it) and be _normal_ for once.

But since when was her life a fairytale?

When she did open her eyes, she was brutally snapped back to reality. She was encased in some crystal that separated her from her friends. The Millennium Earl came at her and Lenalee was helpless.

Deformed skulls of monsters, perhaps souls trapped to the Earl's will, appeared. They surrounded her, moaning and cackling.

"_All your friends are going to die ... the Millennium Earl will be victorious ... it is futile for you Exorcists to fight ... just surrender ... your deaths won't be as painful ... submit to us ... it won't hurt at all ... just give up ... stop fighting ... it's useless to resist ... what can you do to stop us? ... no one will come to save you ... _he_ won't be coming ... he's dead ... just like you will soon be ..."_

Lenalee covered her ears from their taunts and whispers. She won't believe it. There is still hope, as hopeless as it seems, even as the skulls darted forward and clamped down on her flesh, their teeth digging down into her very bones.

However, her frail hopefulness was crushed at the sight of the Earl.

It was her first time having such a close confrontation with her mortal enemy. She always watched him from the distance, observing him, loathing him. His usual cheerful face had transformed into an ugly facade, still smiling maniacally. He bore his teeth at her, salvia dripping and his breath of death overwhelming her senses. His eyes popped out wildly, giving him the look of a deranged beast. He fed upon her fear and horror, growing and thriving in it.

She was going to die. She could feel it. There was no chance of her escaping death in the form of the Earl. Tears fell from her eyes. She was so scared. Her brother won't ever hug or cuddle her again. She won't hear another joke from Lavi, talk and gossip with Miranda or see a shy smile from Krory or Kanda's glares. She remembers a boy with snow-white hair, his smile still fresh in memory, and blinked back tears, never to see him again.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the darkness, wrapping around her, radiating warmth that Lenalee hasn't felt for so long. She turned around, tears flowing down her cheeks, unable to choke out his name in her throat.

" Good evening, Earl."


	5. Needles And Distractions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray Man or any of its characters.

**Terribly sorry for my lengthy absence. There have been many interruptions lately and I haven't got the chance to write this. So I think this chapter is appropriately titled with my own distractions in life. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 ****–** Needles and Distractions

Raising an eyebrow at the rather amusing scene before her eyes, Lenalee fought hard to conceal a giggle. Allen Walker, an Exorcist, the destined enemy of the Millennium Earl, savior of the Akuma, the Destroyer of Time, the one sees the doomed souls of the Akuma, was afraid of shots?

After the Headquarters had announced its annual flu shot, Allen right then and there tried to make a run for it. But Komui grabbed him, half-dragging, half-pulling the Exorcist into the doctor's office, holding his favored, ridiculously huge needle. Even as she heard muffled bangs, groans and an odd booming sound, Lenalee counted each minute passing by, mentally having a bet with herself to see whether it would take less than thirty minutes or the whole day for her brother and the doctor to subdue Allen. Before she could complete her own bet, the door was blown a good twenty feet away.

By then, Lavi, an apologetic Krory, Bookman, Reever and many of the Science Department were all on top of Allen, pinning him to the ground. And despite three Exorcists and a quarter of the Science Department, wrestling, grunting and sitting uncomfortably on him, Allen was still putting up a great fight. His left arm, transformed and fighting, clawed at anything within reach. His other arm struggled to escape from Lavi's grip. The poor doctor, his hair all frizzled and singed at the edges, was throwing his hands up in frustration and surrender, not knowing what to do with this nonsensical patient.

Lavi and the others couldn't restrain Allen and Allen couldn't get away. It was a complete stalemate. And at this rate, it was going to take all day before either side finally relents.

Still shaking her head in amusement, Lenalee crouched down beside the struggling Exorcist, whose pleading eyes begs her to save him. " Really, Allen-kun," she says, not realizing certain eyes were focused on her suddenly threatening thighs. " You're over-reacting. You'll barely feel a thing." She had swept one of her ponytails over her shoulder, unintentionally revealing cream skin along the shadow of her neck. " It's just a tiny prick - " The collar and upper buttons of her normally ceremonious uniform, which were loosened from the heat of summer, now whispered of a possible suggestive curve underneath. " – It'll be over before you know it - " He could see the blackness of her eyelashes, the slight arc of her tiny nose, the teasing dimple on her cheek and the cherry pinkness of her lips …

" There!" the doctor triumphantly cried. Allen blinked, not realizing the sleeve of his left arm was rolled back in his distraction.

Lenalee was smiling at him. " That wasn't too bad, was it?" she asked him, offering him a hand.

Allen flushed crimson, his face turning away from her as he gratefully accepted her hand, muttering something unintelligibly.

If only she knew.


	6. Train Ride

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray Man or any of its characters.

**Yay! It's the sixth chapter and counting. To all those who read and reviewed**,** a thousand thanks and more to you. So I hope you enjoy this one as well. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 -** Train Ride 

Allen fought to stifle a yawn as the train carried on through the night. He shifted in his seat, his back still recovering from a nasty injury from an Akuma. Many other injuries were littered around his body - cuts, scratches, bruises, but he ignored them for now. All he wanted to do was to sleep. To close his eyes and sink away to blissful dreams. He longed and craved for it, but they needed someone to keep watch in case Akuma do attack. And since Lenalee and their Finder were asleep as soon as they sat down in the train, he was the only available option left.

He stole a glance at the Exorcist turning restlessly beside him. Lenalee had a more difficult time on this mission. A friend of hers became an Akuma, after the death of her beloved husband. Lenalee personally destroyed the Akuma herself. She did it emotionlessly and mercilessly, burying her emotions for her friend deep inside, not letting it surface. Not until now, in her sleep.

Lenalee had flinched, her eyes fluttering rapidly beneath her eyelids, showing signs of grief and remorse while she twisted and turned. A soft gasp was stuck in her throat, the same gasp she uttered when she saw her friend transform before her eyes. Her face contorted as if recalling the battle that should have never happened. A trickle of a tear seeped down from her pale cheeks, splashing on her equally as pallid hand.

Desperately wishing to ease her pain, Allen took off his jacket and laid it across her shoulders, hesitating whether he should brush her teardrops off her cheeks. He, too, has seen a loved one become an Akuma and by his own hands no less. The only way he dealt with it was enlisting to be an Exorcist. But how do Exorcists deal with it?

Suddenly, the train hit a bump, jerking Lenalee sideways. Right into Allen's shoulder.

He didn't move. It was as if time had stopped. He didn't dare breathe at this moment. She was tucked neatly underneath his chin, leaning on his shoulder for support, her hair tickling his cheek. A hand was unconsciously flung across his lap, hugging him around the midriff. Allen's jacket slipped to the ground, forgotten.

Allen craned his head ever so slightly towards her, almost afraid that any slight movement of his, will disturb the girl. Lenalee no longer twisted and turned restlessly. She was as silent as a mouse. Her face was peacefully still. She gave a relaxed sigh as she snuggled closer to him.

Forcing his racing heart to calm down, he tried to settle himself comfortably in his seat, feeling heat creeping up his cheeks. How fortunate was he that Komui wasn't here to witness this.


	7. Girlfriend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray Man or any of its characters.

**This little plot bunny popped into my head one day and told me," You-must-write-me-or-else-face-the-wrath-of-all-plot-bunnies". So that's what I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 -** Girlfriend

She knew it shouldn't bother her, but Lenalee sometimes can't stand it when people refer to her as Allen's girlfriend.

There was nothing wrong with Allen. He was a friendly, nice boy and one of her good friends. They walk, eat, joke among each other, laugh and talk together without a care in the world. They often on go missions together, seeing it more as a trip or adventure than a job. There was nothing wrong with socializing with a boy who's around your age, is a friend and _not_ a boyfriend.

The first time it happened, the two of them were chattering off about nothing in the rec room when Komui sent for Allen to come to his office for another mission. Allen, being Allen, smiled sweetly at Lenalee, waving goodbye at her like he usually does before he went on his way. Many onlookers saw this and scrambled towards her the moment Allen left.

" Are you and Allen dating now?"

" You two look so cute together."

" Took you guys long enough."

" Komui better not hear about this ..."

Several "No, Allen and I aren't dating" and disappointed people later, Lenalee told herself that it was a common incident that could happen anytime. A typical mistake among friends. No big deal.

That was until Komui stormed over to his sister later that afternoon, wailing and threatening to kill Allen once he returned from his mission. He grabbed Lenalee by the shoulders, shaking her wildly, tears spewing from his eyes as he cried. " It's not true! Lenalee, tell me that it's not true! You – and Allen – dating? – impossible – false – all lying – must kill Allen! – where is Komui IV!?!?!?"

It took several hours before she is able to calm Komui down and assure him that she and Allen are _not_ dating. And even then, Lenalee told herself that this was also a common occurrence. It was a natural thing for her brother to overreact. After all, she was his baby sister and his only family member left. It was normal for things like this to happen in Headquarters because they're all one big happy family anyways.

How wrong was she.

A few months after the "Dating Incident" as she had now dubbed it, she and Allen went together on a mission in France, following much displeasure on Komui's part. They were walking down the main street, already completed their mission, eating some ice cream. Some had apparently landed on Allen's nose as he hungrily licked and lapped up his strawberry vanilla ice cream with chopped nuts on top. She had giggled, pointed out the fleck of ice cream, laughed with him and proceeded to wipe it off his nose with her handkerchief.

Just then, a little girl, walking with her mother, saw them and asked her mother in her unusually loud voice. " Look, mommy, look! Those two look like mommy and daddy!"

Heads turned and both of them found themselves the center of attention as strangers began whispering and pointing at them like some sort of animal or artifact on display. One little, old lady actually came up to them and gave them a good lecture about how they were too young to be dating and even wagged a bony finger at Allen, warning him not to get Lenalee pregnant anytime time soon, at least not until they were married. She could have sworn her face couldn't be any redder and Allen looked like he could faint from embarrassment.

Many more incidences also occurred since then. And not just at the Headquarters or in the country. Komui kept threatening, arguing, sobbing hysterically, doing every in his power to keep those two away from each other and failing miserably each time. Lavi, Reever and the rest of the Science Department delighted in teasing them whenever they passed by together, calling them "lovebirds", "the modern Romeo and Juliet", "sweethearts", "_loving _friends" and every other definition in the dictionary that defined "couple".

For their part, Lenalee and Allen decided not to take the matter too seriously. They mostly brushed the comments and mockery aside, ignoring them rather than denying them as that would merely cause more suspicion and questioning. They would even play along with some of the acts, just to get on Komui's nerves.

But even now, after knowing Allen all these years, Lenalee still gets annoyed when people still refer to her as Allen's girlfriend.

Because it isn't "Allen's girlfriend".

It's "Allen's wife".


	8. Say Not The Taboo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray Man or any of its characters.

**Yikes! Terribly sorry for this late update. I just got caught up in writing other fics that I kept putting this off until now. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 –**Say Not The Taboo

It was a known and commonly discussed fact that Allen Walker never says goodbye. He has never said anything that might sound remotely similar to a goodbye, not even a "See you later" or "Have a good day". No matter what, Allen has never said the word "goodbye".

Many have been befuddled and fascinated with this little oddity about Allen. They tried provoking him to say his taboo word, pestering and nudging him, pleading and begging him. But still, he would only reply with a smile and a tiny shake of his head. " I'm sorry," he would say to each failed attempt. And he very well should be. It was his fault after all for not saying _that_ word.

Of course, it was silly for those people for trying to make Allen say his taboo. Because no matter how hard they try, he won't say it. Exorcists like Allen won't crumble under any kind of pressure. Finally, one day, Lenalee actually goes up to him and asked him _why_ he never says what he refuses to say.

He hesitated, flushing red, claiming it was just a quirk about him. She smiled like she usually does and nodded, accepting his answer for now. She was the only one who did not make any further mention of it nor did she attempt to weasel the word out of him. They talked of other things, conversing mostly about nothing, until Lenalee has to leave to go on another mission. She said the taboo word casually before she leaves, leaving him standing there.

Allen wanted to say it. He ached to say it. But he doesn't. He knew what it meant to say goodbye. People take the word for granted, using it so often that its meaning is lost. It means a farewell, as in to never see you again or at least, not for a long time. But for someone like Allen, it means goodbye forever. People that Allen has known die, depart from this world, disappear from his gaze, never to return. It is a terrifying thought when he thinks about it. He's scared that if he says the word one more time, he'll never see that person again, as if he had cursed them to death.

But, isn't it more worse if you say nothing at all?

Chewing at his bottom lip, Allen opened his mouth, then closed it again, before opening it once more. Growling to himself, he finally called out. " Lenalee!" She stopped where she was, turning around, tilting her head inquiringly. Allen paused clumsily, taking a deep breath. " Until we meet again ," he said, slowly and uncertainly, as if he was unfamiliar with the words rolling across his tongue.

Pleasantly surprised, Lenalee smiled, raising a hand, giving him a little wave. " Of course, we will," she cheerfully answered in her usual Lenalee way. She left him with his one hand still raised in the air awkwardly. But Allen is smiling.

Perhaps one day, he'll be able to say those words to her without fearing what tomorrow might bring.


	9. Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray Man or any of its characters.

**It's the summer! Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Lullaby

He stood still, eyes unfocused, mind astray. He was lost in this majestic paradise of sweet melody. Is there any other sound more heavenly than the one he was hearing? It was too wonderful, too phenomenal, too amazing and too beautiful to describe it. Wave after wave washed over him, soothing his mind and bringing peace to his soul.

It was like floating in a lagoon of bliss, feeling and thinking only of the sound,_ his_ sound. He felt as if he could swim to the depths of the seas or fly to the boundaries of the starry galaxies. It gave him strength and vigor. No matter how many battles, how many missions, how many Akuma he fought, he would be instantly revive, renew and alive again after a mere hum of his salvation.

Even if the sound got angry and snapped, he endured its fury, waiting patiently for it to abide. He would wait forever if that was what it took to hear its lull return to its gentleness. Besides, the sound could never stay angry for long. It hated to get angry. It itself doesn't like the harsh, cutting tone it produced. But he didn't mind and he told the sound that. It laughed and he was drowned in his delight.

More captivating than the sound was its laughter. Its song was high, uplifting and light, as if it was flying away into the sky beyond his reach. Whenever the sound laughed, he brimmed with untold happiness and thrill. He would do anything to hear that laughter. That astounding unearthly, mesmerizing, extraordinary, remarkable –

" Are you even listening to me, Allen-kun?" Lenalee interrupted.

He blinked dumbly and his paradise vanished as the momentary interlude of silence began. " Yes," he absently nodded, silently urging for the sound to come back, desperate to hear it again.

Lenalee sighed, a shake of her head. " You were daydreaming again, weren't you? I don't know why you don't seem to listen whenever I talk. I know me lecturing you can't be fun but you can't –"

Her voice sounded beautiful even when it was scolding him.


	10. Exchange

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**Goodness. It has been a while since I last updated, hasn't it? *crosses fingers that no one has tried to kill me yet* Well, here's the long-awaited chapter update. Thank you for all those who waited patiently for this. This is for you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - **Exchange

His face was of one tinted of pink. Her face reflected his.

He tried to deny it. She tried to explain it.

He nervously chuckled. She hesitantly smiled.

He scratched his head in embarrassment. She twisted her hands in shame.

Instead, he prattled about going to the cafeteria for lunch. Instead, she babbled about hiding from her brother's frightful Valentine's present.

He waved his hands in the air carelessly. She flicked strands of hair away from her face casually.

Silence settled and he quickly looked upwards. Silence descended and she quickly looked downwards.

For a minute, he said nothing, running excuses in his head. For a minute, she said nothing, running excuses in her head.

The blush firmly refused to leave his cheeks. The flush on her cheeks stubbornly insisted on staying.

He scowled, annoyed with himself. She frowned, irritated with herself.

_This shouldn't be this hard_, he thought. _This was suppose to be easy_, she thought.

_People were staring_, he noted. _Her brother was staring_, she remarked.

Gathering his courage, he stood up straighter. Collecting her bravery, she relaxed her shoulders.

" Allen?"

" Lenalee?"

He looked up. She looked up.

His eyes spoke of determination. Her eyes whispered of boldness.

In his hands was a not-so-neatly present. In her hands was a neatly wrapped present.

" Happy Valentine's."

He said. She said.

Then, they both smiled

As they both accepted their gifts.


	11. Scent

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**And here's chapter 11. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 11** - Scent

She wasn't all that surprised that her brother was the first to notice. " Ahh, Lenalee! You smell absolutely divine today!" he exclaimed, hearts whizzing through the air, all aimed and directed towards her, shooting at her like Cupid's arrows. " Is it the new shampoo that I gave to you for your last birthday?"

Carefully side-stepping all those rather dangerous hearts, Lenalee smiled at Komui, choosing her words deliberately. " You've always been getting me the same brand every birthday," she said casually, ignoring his question purposely. She decided not to say how much the sickly sweet tropical pineapple banana shampoo was _really_ getting on her nerves. She had probably thrown most of them, if not all of them, out her window.

" That's because I only want the best for my lovely Lenalee!" Komui flashed an illuminated smile, revealing his white teeth, that nearly blinded her in their glorious whiteness. In her moment of distraction, he leaped at her, arms wide and pouncing for a hug. Only for her to leap out of the way and walk past him, rolling her eyes at his childishness.

The next one was unsurprisingly Marie. Marie whose senses of smell were far exceeding than the rest of them. " New shampoo, Lenalee?" he asked, his voice soft and inquiring, the moment they met in the hallways.

" Yep!" she cheerfully said, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Even though Marie may not be able to see her, the least she could do, is convey her delight in a way that is visible for Marie. And it seemed that her message was well received, since the corners of Marie's mouth twitched upwards slightly.

When she got to the cafeteria, Miranda glanced up from her breakfast. " You smell different today," she commented, curiosity tweaked. " Did something happen?" Woman's intuition at its best. Lenalee barely smiled when Miranda promptly gathered an understanding of the situation. " Here." She offered a plate of dumplings for Lenalee, trying hard to now conceal her grin. " I saved some for you."

Now, Kanda was already seated, eating his soba quietly. When Lenalee sat across from him, his dark eyes flicked towards her for a split second. Then, as quick as it came, he returned to his breakfast without a word.

Lavi was twitching his nose, much like a rabbit, as he slid next to her. His eyebrows raised and his left eye twinkled. He decided not to say anything, though his lips curled in amusement, seemingly tempted to say something.

That's when Allen appeared. Looking hassled and somewhat frustrated. He plopped next to Lenalee, yawning a good morning to everyone. " Is something wrong, Allen?" Lavi asked, a wide grin stretching impertinently across his face.

" Yes. I can't seem to find my shampoo," he sighed, scratching the back of his head. " I could have sworn that I saw it yesterday ..." Then, he looked at Lenalee, a smile brightening across his face. " Lenalee, did you use a new shampoo? It smells good on you."

Lenalee felt that today was going to be a wonderful day.


	12. Mona Lisa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**Here's the next chapter of _From Now Until Forever_. Thank you to all those who read this and reviewed. There are no words that could describe how happy I was when I saw them.**

* * *

**Chapter 12** - Mona Lisa

He wasn't much of an artist, but he did try.

Gently, with much care, he dipped the pen down and scrawled words on the rough white that was his portrait. His writing over the years hasn't much time nor the practice to be refined, so his style was looping and light, spiraling down, curling up as it pleased. His words were carefully chosen. They were few, and yet they held a solemn gravity and impact in them.

Allen paused in his work, the tip of his pen tapping lightly against his pursed lips. Then, abruptly, almost like it was a spur of the moment, he began sketching a messy figure. There was a round blob in the center with swirly, fluffy - things framing its little body. If someone was passing by, they might guess that he was attempting to engrave some sort of bow tie or an animal at least.

Indignantly, Allen would sigh and patiently explain that the "bow tie" or the "animal" was in fact Timcampy.

Next, he carved different shapes and forms on his portrait, careful to add extra detail for each and every one. Mitarashi dango were the round things on the knobby lines. Bread was the something that appeared to be a long lumpy stick. Cake was the stacks of squarely circles clumped together. Pasta was the squiggly lines on a flat oval plate, all tangled up and meshed together. Fruit were the randomly bodies of circles, triangles, squares and other bizarrely shaped items, each one colored to defined their identity.

His mouth twitched slightly as he began to trace diversely figures. Some tall. Some short. Some with long hair. A few with short hair. Some with a frown. Others with a smile. Glasses and a white jacket were matched well with a giant, evil robot. An eye patch was messily drawn to the side of a face. A panda-looking dwarf was beside him. A tall, skinny woman stood next to a clock, nearly as tall as her. A black cape and gleaming fangs exhibited themselves quite profusely. Several stick figures lined up behind, all waving cheerfully. A boy with white hair. A girl with a smile. All with unmistakable characteristics to distinguish who they are.

One could see how hard Allen concentrated on his artwork. His face was tight with deep consideration of his work. His brow was slightly damped and his eyes completely fixed upon the no longer pure white surface. His lips were pressed firmly together. Once in a while, a tongue might make an appearance.

At last, he was done. Smiling happily, Allen relaxed his arm, giving it a well-deserved moment's rest. Finally, he looked over his art piece. When satisfied that no flaws could be found (at least, not to him), he ducked his pen for one final job.

What he etched was perhaps his most delicate and meticulous design. Every loop, every arch, every bend was done ever so elegantly and gracefully, different than his previous work. As if none of the other drawings he had done could compare to this concluding depiction. When finished, he sat back and released a breath of relief.

To him, his signature of his name, his one and only name, was important. But -

" It looks nice," Lenalee commented, a smile gracing her face, despite the bandages that interlaced around her cheeks and her legs.

But, there wasn't a more important portrait than that of the one smiling at him.


	13. Thirteen And Counting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**And here's the thirteenth chapter, folks!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13** - Thirteen And Counting ...

He clutched all **_thirteen_** flowers nervously in his hands, careful not to ruin any of them, before finally thrusting them out towards her.

Now that he thought about it, there were exactly **_twelve_** letters in both their names, five from A-l-l-e-n and seven from L-e-n-a-l-e-e.

For about_ **eleven**_ seconds, he had forgotten how to breath when her lips gently pressed against his.

He only had** _ten_** fingers to allow him to play the piano and he took great care not to damage any of them, just in case she wanted to hear him play today.

There had been **_nine_** birds flying high above them, twittering and fluttering between the clouds before disappearing into the ruby-red horizon.

Out of the **eight** stars that he took note in the night sky, she was the most clearest and the most brightest of them all.

Even with her face turned away from the rest of them, he knew that there were** _seven_** teardrops trickling down her silky cheeks: one for each of their recently lost comrades.

**_Six_** bullets were embedded into his body, in his arms, his legs, his chest, one dangerously close to his throat, but it didn't matter to him as long as she was all right.

She had laughed and clapped her hands as he balanced all **_five_** plates in his arms and head.

One butterfly landed on her nose and three more nested in her hair, rounding up to a total of **_four_** butterflies who didn't know how blessed they are for coming to a rest on her.

It had been **_three_** years since they had met and he was determined to at least multiply that by thirty or something years.

He had lived through** _two_** lifetimes: one was getting to know her and the second was making sure that he could stay with her.

Funny how it was **_one_** love between them and there was no number that could possibly measure exactly what it meant to the both of them.


	14. Hands

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**I'm so happy that the summer's finally here. And here's the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. I owe this to you guys the most!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14** - Hands

The thing about Lenalee Lee's hands is that they're a mystery.

Sure, she's an Exorcist, having been involved in her fair share of battles. But she would rarely use them in battle, preferring to use her Dark Boots, unlike some other Exorcists, like Allen, would use fists if it came to it.

Many claim that her hands were softer than a kitten's fur, smoother than a baby's skin, sleeker than linen, completely and flawlessly perfect. Komui had done his best to encourage that, even making sure to remind anyone that came within his radius. Lenalee herself, on the other hand, never did confirm or deny the rumor. So it was left to others to only guess and speculate. Because they wouldn't dare ask to hold Lenalee's hand to find out for sure, with her mad scientist of a brother looming dangerously over them.

On this particular day, Allen and Lenalee were walking together, on their way to meet with Krory and their Finder for their next mission. They had been chattering about little things, exchanging a few stories there and here, and the smile on her face was growing wider and wider at Allen's story about his experience at the circus with a couple of mischievous clowns and a troublesome elephant.

A gentle caress of warm skin against his made Allen stop mid-way in his story and snap his head towards Lenalee in surprise. She was looking ahead, not at him, with a perfectly neutral and serene expression written on her features. He couldn't tell if she even knew she did it or if it was by accident or if she had planned it and was acting oblivious about it.

Finally, he glanced down and found that it wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

Lenalee's slender fingers were clasped around his hand, burrowing into the crevices of his fingers, snaking around his thumb, resting over his knuckles. They were remarkably gentle and delicate as he had surmised beforehand, as if he could crush them if he held them too hard.

But to Allen's amazement, there were a few notable calluses distributed around her palm, small, hidden, negligible but there. Her hand was tougher than he had given credit to. Strong. Battle-worn. Those calluses proved it.

And yet, at the same time, they were the hands of a woman, well-defined and skilled. He had seen these hands hastily wrap bandages around her comrades' injuries, patiently serve food to weary Exorcists and Finders alike and gracefully weave a netting of knots and yarn that made up a scarf.

So in return, he gave her hand a little squeeze, knowing that these hands of hers were a testimony to her strength, that her hands held the power to both fight and defend and also, heal and create. That she was both the soldier that is and the girl that should have been.

And from the slight curl of her lips, she was glad to know that he did too.


	15. I Will Find You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**Chapter fifteen! This was sort of inspired by this one time I got lost in the woods with a group of friends. Of course, we joked about how we were lost there and how we would never get out, to deal with the fact we were lost.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15** - I Will Find You

" Find anyone, Timcampy?" Allen called up to the little golden speck up in the sky. With a soft whoosh, the golem landed lightly on his arm, its tiny body shaking side to side in answer. He sighed and glanced a worried Lenalee. " Nothing," he said with a shake of his head.

" I'm sure they'll be looking for us," she said, trying to hold back the slight disappointment she felt.

Currently, the two of them (three, if they included Timcampy) were separated from the rest of their group after a brief brawl with the Akuma. Surrounding them was nothing but a long, endless stretch of trees and towering behind them were the mountains, some jagged and some curved. There was no sight of town or village nearby for them to make contact with the others.

" Well, if they don't find us, I'm sure Komui will make them regret it," he said in an uttermost serious, severe voice that she couldn't help but grin.

" Nii-chan isn't that bad," Lenalee attempted to defend her brother without much conviction.

Allen gave an ungentlemanly snort. " I don't need to remind you what happened to me with Komurin the other day," he grumbled, shuddering at the memory.

She laughed, a gentle, pleasant sound in the wind. He joined in, chortling at his misfortune.

" Did I tell you that time I got lost in Munich?" Allen inquired, as they made their way down the rocky slope. Curious, Lenalee shook her head. " We were inspecting one of the older buildings there and I wandered into one of the passageways and got locked in the wine cellar. It took Lavi and the Finder three hours alone to find me." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. " Pretty silly, huh?"

Lenalee smiled. " At least, this time you got me." She punched him lightly on the shoulder as she was passing him by. " Besides, if you get stuck in a wine cellar like that again, I'll find you a lot faster than Lavi."

If she had turned around or had walked a little slower, she would have seen the tint of pink on Allen's cheeks.


	16. Weeping Willow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**After a particularly sad movie, I went to the washroom to clean up and caught my reflection in the mirror. This was part of the inspiration for it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16** - Weeping Willow

Have you ever seen a woman cry before?

He has. During his lifetime, Allen has seen many women cry before. Some he knew. Others he didn't. But one thing is the same with all of them.

When a woman cries, he could see the tears well up in her eyes. Her eyes gets all red as she tries to be valiant and strong, holding back the tears. She doesn't want anyone to see her in this state. She tries to pretend they weren't there, brush it off, sometimes, even laugh it off. But her eyes always, _always_ gives her away.

If he looks closely enough, he can see that her bottom lip trembles. She struggles not to let a sound escape past her lips. For if she does, there will be nothing left to hold back the tears and the rest of her that demands to scream and cry her soul out.

Her hands shake, clenching tightly at her sides, hanging limply, uselessly. Her hands jerk and twitch sometimes, as if making the motion to raise up and rub all the tears, the marks, the proof that she is crying. Only for her to remember her resolute determination and once again, her hands fall back down, lifeless.

What can he do? He wishes to console her, comfort her, reassure her, but one look at her steely gaze and tightly pressed mouth makes him stop. She doesn't want pity or any more lies. No more false words of sympathy. She has enough of those.

So instead, Allen can do only what he can.

He walks up to her.

" I'm here for you, Lenalee," he tells her softly, gently, only a whisper to her ears.

Then, without warning, she throws herself towards him, arms wrapping around him, head bowing, shoulders shaking, as she cried in sorrow. Tears stain his shirt, dribbling down his shoulders and arm. Her fingers twirl and twist over his chest.

And he holds her, until the very end.


	17. Aiaigasa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**"Aiaigasa" is Japanese for _"two people sharing an umbrella"_. And we all seen it in plenty of movies/books/animes. Besides, you always want to say "Aww, aren't they cute?" when you see a couple under an umbrella.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17** - Aiaigasa

Lenalee was a bit surprised when Allen asked if he could join her underneath her umbrella. Of course, she said yes and beckoned him in, to which he quickly and gladly slid next to her. With an effortless smile, shaking his wet hair, he explained how Lavi had taken his umbrella without his permission, he added with a scowl. So that's why she saw Lavi quietly tucking an umbrella into his jacket, shooting furtive looks around.

And so, they went to the motel where Cross was last seen. It was rather eventful and amusing, with a couple guys flirting at Lenalee and the landlady herself giving a flustered Allen an amorous wink. However, no one was able to give them any proper clues as to where Cross had gone. Only a scattered handful did see him going up to his room with a few ladies but they couldn't recall seeing him leave his room. Dejected, they thanked the people and left.

The rain didn't help improve their moods, as they trudged their way back to the meeting place where they would meet up with the others. Only when they passed by a giggling couple underneath a pink umbrella did Lenalee remembered distantly how back in her village, before the Akuma attacked, it was considered a romantic notion for a boy and a girl to stand underneath an umbrella. Boys and girls, even married ones, had strict rules about how they could behave with each other, whether alone or in company, so being together under an umbrella was the perfect opportunity. It was how her own parents expressed their love many times.

There was a low chance of her telling Allen the image of her parents together, all huddled up under the umbrella, holding hands, cuddling close to one another, gazing at each other like a lovesick couple. He could easily get the wrong impression from her. In the worst case, he could quickly duck out of her umbrella, cobble together some excuse and run off, leaving her behind.

Lenalee determinedly stared forward, unwilling to look at the giggling couple. She refused to subject them both to such embarrassment and mortification.

But, when Allen slid closer to her, their shoulders bumping, his hand warm against hers, Lenalee liked to think her parents would have been proud.


	18. May Angels Lead You In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**I'm so happy I finally received 100 reviews! I love you guys!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18** - May Angels Lead You In

Lenalee had barely less than a second to realize that there wasn't anything below her feet.

She stumbled, just as the rocks were doing. They were too slick and wet from the morning rain to help her footing. She then tried to kick at the air. Her Dark Boots would be able to find the right current and help her soar. But she lost her balance and could only fall.

She hated that feeling, where gravity took a hold of her and mercilessly dragged her down, grabbing her legs, her arms, her entire body. Her hair whooshed and fluttered, like strings on a puppet that had been cut off. They floated aimlessly, begging for a direction, but found none.

A swipe of white suddenly crossed her vision. There was barely any time for her to breath out the name of her savior, as he leaped down towards her, darting past rocks and foliage. One arm stretched out and grasped her extending hand.

It wasn't until then that Lenalee realized that the white cape behind him danced and skimmed in the air, almost like wings. They spread out, as if trying to touch the sky above their master. They were faint, wisps of smoke and cloud, wavering and thin. But they lifted the one they carried, as the wings they were meant to be, fulfilling more than just their purpose.

" Don't let go," the angel told her.

And she didn't.


	19. Indirect Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**This little drabble was inspired this adorable little doujinshi/comic strip of Allen and Lenalee. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19** - Indirect Kiss

Timcampy was acting rather strange today.

He kept fluttering about restlessly, never content to perch on his shoulder like he normally does. Whenever Allen tried to beckon him, Timcampy only brushed his wings gently against his cheek before going back to zooming around his head again. " Is something wrong, Timcampy?" he asked, extending his hand.

Without warning, the little golem slid underneath his offered hand and pressed his tiny face against Allen's mouth.

Almost immediately, Allen felt his face turn pink. There was even a little cute "chu" sound from Timcampy, the sound a lover might do when kissing his beloved. Fortunately, there was no one to witness such a scene. Once the golem finally removed itself from him, a steam of complaints and chagrin came forth.

" T-Timcampy!" he spluttered, feeling both flustered and annoyed. " What are you doing?!"

He got no answer as Timcampy already whooshed away down the hallway, merrily humming some tune. " Timcampy! Come back!" Allen shouted, chasing after him.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Lenalee was rearranging the books in the library, when she caught a glance of a familiar golden ball with wings. " Timcampy? What are you doing here?" she asked, watching him whizzing through the air, dancing around her ponytails. " And where's -?"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Timcampy swooped down and pecked her lightly on the lips.

" Timcampy? Where are you? This isn't funny anymore -"

Allen stopped when he realized that Timcampy was giving Lenalee a big, long kiss. When the golem withdrew, she merely looked surprised and covered her mouth with her hand in an amused sort of way. Allen, on the other hand, quickly flushed, as the thought of what had really happened just struck him.

Not knowing the full situation, she smiled at the golem. " Well, that was really sweet of you, Timcampy," Lenalee said, patting him on the head. " Oh, hello there, Allen."

With a brief cheerful tweet, Timcampy gleefully flew back to the blushing Allen, settling on his shoulder, looking superiorly smug.


	20. Warmth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**Can't believe the summer is over. I'm afraid I won't be able to update as often. ****So please be patient with me and I'll update as soon as I possibly can. Thank you and enjoy this!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20** - Warmth

Every time she breathed, a puff of mist would appear before her eyes.

When she was younger, she took delight in making images sparkle and waver from the cold mist, opening and closing her mouth like a frog, to create the shape of her desire. But now, her mind was not on making these beautifully crafted shapes. It was keeping her hands warm.

A mission to the north of Russia had her and Allen wandering in the wilderness for hours, having lost their Finder and their guide. The snow, up to their knees, was relentless and bitter, slowing their movements, threatening to drag them below. And having lost her mittens earlier and her pockets not being very deep, she had no protection against the cold.

Allen was lucky enough to have at least a pair of gloves with him, despite them being pretty thin. She didn't have the heart to ask him for even one of his gloves, because he was suffering just as much as her in this weather. So she would silently endure it.

But eventually, Allen noticed. How she struggled to shove her hands into her pocket that wasn't big enough to fit her hands in.

" Are you cold, Lenalee?" he asked, gazing at her in concern.

" A little," she lied through chattering teeth and a cheerful smile.

He shot her a half-disbelieving, half-pitying look. " Here. This might help." Allen took her shivering hands with his own and began gently rubbing them. " Warmer?"

Giddy that feeling had returned to her fingers, Lenalee smiled genuinely this time. " A bit."

Then, to her shock and embarrassment, Allen dipped his head down to her hands, cupped neatly in his much bigger hands, and breathed into them.

A flood of heat blossomed over her hands, coursing through her blood and making their way to her cheeks.

" Better this time?"

" A - a lot better," she stammered, turning red.

Allen simply smiled and held her hands for just a little while longer.


	21. Shine Like The Stars

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

** There was this one time I went camping and while standing outside for a while, I happened to look up. And there, I was completely overwhelmed and stunned by the majesty of the stars above me. It was truly breathtaking and amazing all at once.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21** - Shine Like The Stars

" What are you doing out here, Allen?" a familar voice asked him.

He didn't have to turn around to know that the ever sweet, gentle voice belonged to Lenalee Lee. " Thinking," he replied vaguely.

" Oh?" She tilted her head in curiosity as she stood next to him on the balcony. " You certainly think a lot. You've been here for almost two hours," she mused out loud, bringing a chuckle out of him. " Anything in particular?"

With a smile, Allen pointed up to the stars above. " Ever since I was little, I always looked up at the stars," he explained. " There is just something about them that is just so amazing about them. The way they shine in the night when everything else goes out."

Lenalee looked at him in a way that he couldn't quite read. " That's rather insightful of you, Allen," she commented.

He blushed, dipping his head down in embarassment. " Ahh, it's nothing. Mana used to say it a lot to me. I never really understood it until now." He smiled at the memory. " I had always thought of Mana like a star. He was the one who found me when I was all alone in the dark, giving me strength to live. Though he isn't here anymore, it's like he still watches over me from up there."

" I'm sure he still is," she offered, putting an arm around his shoulder.

Allen turned towards her with a warm gaze. " Thank you."

Perking right up, she smiled and elbowing him in the side. " Come on back inside. We're making hot chocolate. Better hurry before Lavi drinks it all."

He laughed, watching her as she went in. He might have referred to Mana as a star. But what he didn't say was that Lenalee was more brighter than all those stars put together, lighting up the way for him, allowing him to see clearly and walk with confidence towards his future.


	22. Lest We Forget

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

** Since Rembrance Day was yesterday, I thought I write this one in dedication to those who have fought for us and continue to do so.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22** - Lest We Forget

They marched silently down to the assembly hall, like ghosts in the gray morning. None of them said a word and they did nothing but walk mechanically, almost against their wills.

As the supervisor of the Headquarters, Komui was the one to begin the ceremony and he said a slow, solemn eulogy to the soldiers who have fought in the war against the Millenium Earl and against the Akuma. He began with the Exorcists, the ones in the frontline, sacrificing their very lives and souls to find against the enemy, bleeding, crying and fighting. He spoke highly of the Finders, who may not have been chosen by God, but dutifully and dependably did their duty. He mentioned the often forgotten scientists, confined to their desks and labs, feverishly working to do every inch to help the others.

Nearing the end, Komui listed names of all those who contributed for this war, whether little or big. Some sniffed and tears were shed. Others were impassive, with a blink of watery eyes only betraying their emotions. The memory of the dead and buried still lingered painfully and bitterly for some.

The Exorcists were like stone, silent and emotionless. Generals Cloud and Tiedoll did what they didn't and openly wept for them. Neither Kanda or General Winters were not seen at all.

A tear trickled down Allen's cheeks as Komui said name after name. He cried, not only because of those that he was unable to protect, but because of sorrow to those who _weren't_ named. Such as the Akuma, the damned souls, who would cry out to him to be saved.

But no one would say their names nor include them in their prayers. For the Akuma are demons, monsters and killers. No one wished to be associated with such cursed, blackened souls.

It wasn't until later that he noticed that Lenalee reserved a single rose outside her window and before twilight reached the skies, she lit it and blew the ashes out the window.

Seemed like he wasn't the only one who still remembered that the Akuma were once human.


	23. Teddy Bear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

** Oh boy. It's been a while since I updated, huh. *dodges a flying wrench*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23** - Teddy Bear

Lenalee once had a teddy bear.

She always brought it with her wherever she went. When she went shopping with her mother. When she ate her meals. When she went to bed. Her teddy bear was an unmistakable presence in her life.

But sadly, it was burned away in ash and smoke during the Akuma attack on her village. And nothing was able to take the place of her teddy bear, not even the one her brother brought for her when they were finally reunited after all those long years. It was simply not the same and as much as she appreciated her brother's efforts, she did not love this new teddy bear as she did with the original.

Slowly but surely, Lenalee grew out of always carrying a teddy bear and talking to it as if it were her closest friend. There were more pressing matteras at hand and no time to be sentimental. She had to grow up, because war was looming over them and the Earl won't wait for her to.

And then, she met Allen Walker.

He may not be furry or have brown buttons for eyes or be small enough for her to wrap her arms around. He was not something she could carry around with her wherever and whenever she wanted.

But nevertheless, Allen gave her the comfort that a teddy bear would normally provide, with or without her knowing it. Their roles sometimes reversed, he would be the one to hold her when she's scared or hurt, and let her know that it will be all right. And oftentimes, he kept an eye on her when she slept and made it his job that she was safe, snug and warm during the night.

Certainly, Allen isn't a stuffed animal and Lenalee never thought of him in that sense.

In fact, he may be better than one.


	24. Kiss The Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

** Yay! It's the Christmas break! Freedom at last!**

**I hadn't written a songfic in a long while and I thought it would be fun to make it a little different than your regular songfic. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 24** - Kiss The Girl

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
_

" Huh? Who said that?"

" Who said what, Allen-kun?"

_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

" Allen-kun, your face is turning red! Do you have a fever?"

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her_

" I-it's nothing, Lenalee. I'm not used to this weather, that's all."

" If you say so..."

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

" Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?"

" Really, it's nothing!"

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

" Like I will something like that!"

" Allen-kun?"

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

" Lavi, if you're doing this, you are going to be dead when I find you!"

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better_

" I think you need to see a doctor."

" Lenalee, I'm fine, really! It's - it's probably Lavi playing tricks on me."

_She don't say a word __  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

" Trust me on this. It's just my imagination or something."

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

" Allen-kun, tell me what's wrong. Your face is feverish and sweaty. You're hearing things. You're scared of something -"

" I-I'm not scared of anything ..."

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl_

" I'm going to get you a doctor. Just stay here, all right?"

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl_

" Wait. Lenalee?"

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

" - ?!"

_You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl_

" I'm sorry, Lenalee! I-I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me and I - I -"

_You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

" -?! L-Lenalee?"

" I forgive you. If you kiss me again."


	25. Three Little Words

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**Wow. I can't believe I'm at the halfway mark already. Twenty-five chapters and still going strong.**

**This was inspired by a movie I watched once, where the girl was trying to teach the guy some English words and told him those three special words. However, he thought it was some sort of greeting and taught everyone else the words, much to her dismay.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 25** - Three Little Words

" Lenalee! Lenalee!" Allen panted, waving at her until he reached her. " I need a favour from you."

Curious but knowing Allen, Lenalee braced herself for the inevitable. " What is it?"

" Can you teach me Chinese?" he breathlessly asked. " Kanda (the idiot) said that I didn't know any other language than English, so I wanted to prove him wrong."

So began their lessons. Lenalee did her best teaching him basic words, like hello, how are you, please and thank you. But Allen grew restless, as Kanda had not accepted any of those words as worthy. He soon badgered Lenalee for more challenging words, more sentences and snatches of conversations.

" Maybe, you can teach me something that Kanda wouldn't know?" Allen suggested, after their fourth lesson.

Her mouth twitched in amusement. Kanda had learned Chinese when he was younger, so it was going to be hard for Allen to try to outwit the swordsman.

After all, she truly did enjoy these lessons with Allen. He had proven to be a quick and sharp student, having picked up a few other languages during his travels with General Cross. And maybe, just maybe, she secretly hoped to continue these lessons, to see him, to talk to him, to be near him. The recent missions had taken a toll and they were not always paired up together and away for long periods of time.

For the past months, she had realized there was an abrupt flutter in her stomach whenever she saw Allen. The way she simply felt comforted and joyed at his presence. How he could cheer her up and make her laugh when she was feeling sad or tired.

At first, she felt lost, ashamed and confused. There was no mother for guidance and no friend (Miranda was sweet, but she didn't have the knowledge) to ask. She dared not ask her brother about her newfound feelings. Knowing Komui, he would probably maim and tear Allen to pieces before she even said a word about it.

Lenalee went to the Matron instead, the closest person she had to a mother at the Headquarters, and asked her about it. Kindly, the Matron explained and taught her that this was normal, that what she was experiencing was nothing to be frightened of.

Then came the question of _does he feel the same for me?_ The dreaded thought burdened her and she continually refused to confront it. Embarrassment and guilt plagued her, as she wondered what she would do if they were placed together for a mission afterwards. Their friendship would be ruined or at least would not be the same as it once was.

But the Matron spurred her to face her fears. She encouraged her to go seek out Allen and tell him about how she felt for him, for keeping these feelings bottled up and hidden was much worse than facing them.

The lessons were a good cover-up at first and many times, Lenalee tried to get the words out, but shied away at the last moment. And Allen was helplessly oblivious to how she felt.

Today will be different, she decided. Even if she cannot directly say it to him, she will at least say those words.

" Wo ai ni," Lenalee finally said, almost too softly.

" Hm?"

" Wo ai ni," she repeated, feeling heat creeping to her cheeks. Thankfully, Allen didn't seem to notice. " It's - it's a greeting you can use," she stammered, making an excuse on the spot. " Only for - certain people, of course. Like - like really, _really_ good friends. So you can't say it everyone though. They might get upset or annoyed because of it."

Allen's smile could shame the sun. " I undestand, Lenalee. Thanks!"

With that, he speeded off, leaving her to muse about the fact that she had plucked up the courage to make a confession to him and he didn't realize it.

(The next morning, to her great embarrassment and amusement, Allen unwittingly had said those three words to Kanda. Needless to say, Allen received several sore bruises and a rather confused look on his face as to why a disgruntled Kanda tried to kill him.)


	26. Dancing On Ice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**In celebration of Canada's ice dancing couple Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir winning gold (the first North American pair to do so and being the youngest)**** and also to the Canadian men's hockey winning gold against the US****, I decided to write this in dedication towards them. Go Canada go!**

**But most of all, this is dedicated to Joannie Rochette, who won bronze in the women's figure skating, after the death of her mother a few days ago before her performance. She truly represents the Olympic strength and beauty of all athletes. Congratulations to her.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26** - Dancing On Ice

Lenalee could easily soar over the air as if she had wings. She could leap over any mountain and dance over any cloud. She could skip and skim over the crystal-blue of any river and ocean.

But one thing she could not conquer was the glassy, gray, frozen mass of ice that gazed dully back at her.

" You have never skated before?" Allen incredulously asked her, as he literally danced around her in circles.

A hot flush burned at her cheeks. " I never had the time," she honestly admitted, feeling vulnerable and wobbly as she tried to gather her balance, while enviously watching as Allen effortlessly skidded to a clean stop before her.

" It's easy. All you have to do is take the first step." He slid an inch forward, waiting expectantly for her to do the same thing. Cautiously testing her footing, Lenalee jerked a little forward, only to stumble. Allen quickly caught her, biting back a smile at her flustered, reddening expression. " Not too bad for a first time," he said.

She pouted. " Not good enough."

" It took me a while to get used to it," Allen admitted. " Don't try to fight against the ice. Work with it." He demonstrated for her, sliding next to her with an unnatural grace. " After a while, it is like working with your Innocence. It flows to you and eventually, it will become you."

Lenalee squared her legs, gazing at them, trying to ease her strength and will to them, just as she would have done with her Dark Boots. To her surprise and her great delight, she shifted, even if only slightly, towards Allen. The joy and ecstasy in her eyes was positively glowing.

" See?" Allen extended his hand towards her, like the proud teacher that he was. " Like a natural."

Grinning, she took his hand.


	27. In A Name

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**I'm a bit in the mood for angst. **

* * *

**Chapter 27** - In A Name

Lenalee came to see him every Wednesday. Whether he recognized her or not.

He always sat by the window now, humming softly to himself, unaware of his surroundings.

" Hello Allen."

His eyes never left the window. " Who's Allen?" he asked her absently.

The smile never left her face, even if he couldn't see it. She had gotten so accustomed to using that sort of smile whenever she was with him that she hardly realized that it was still there. " That's your name," she patiently said, pulling a chair beside him. There was a slight twinge in her chest when he didn't even blink or moved an inch at her presence, but she quickly brushed it aside. This wasn't the first time he didn't acknowledge her and it wouldn't be the last.

" My name?" He repeated her words, carefully and slowly, tasting them in his mouth, rolling them around with his tongue. He almost stopped humming. " What is a name?"

" A name is something you would call someone else," Lenalee replied, hoping just for once, he would look at her and not at the window.

He seemed to ponder this. A tilt of the head. Eyebrows slightly furrowing. A careful roll of the shoulder. " Then, what is your name?" His humming had stopped entirely all together.

Eyes never leaving him, she gazed steadily at him. She must have said it a hundred times. A hundred times with the same results. The same disappointment. " My name is Lenalee," she finally said.

" Lenalee?" For a moment, she could see a glint of recognition in his eyes. But as soon as they came, they were gone. " It's a nice name," he murmured, retreating back into the shadows and his thoughts. " A nice name ..."

And once again, she was left alone with an empty shell.


	28. Green Thumb

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**I for one would love to buy one of these trees. But I'm not too sure if they do come in pots.**

* * *

**Chapter 28** - Green Thumb

Allen spotted it when he was about to leave from his latest mission in China.

It was a small plant, green barely painted in its tiny leaves. The pot it was placed in significantly swallowed the plant in dirt and pebbles. Little buds decorated its thin branches, dotted with colors of pink, green and yellow, just waiting to grow and blossom.

The person tending the store told him it was called a Chinese plum tree, famous for its fruit and pretty colored leaves. Smiling to himself, Allen paid for it with his own money and left with the pot and tree carefully tucked under his arm. He continued smiling even when Krory and Miranda shot him quizzical looks and asked him questions.

On the train ride home, he quietly mused to himself of all the things that would later need to be brought to satisfy the Chinese plum tree. Water. Sunlight. Time. Care. He was sure that those things could be gathered and reached upon a moment's notice.

Arriving back at the Headquarters, Allen marched across the hall, the tree cradled close to his chest. There were a few curious glances here and there, but he didn't spare them his attention. He was hurrying away to his destination.

Lenalee looked up from the book she was reading as Allen entered through the doors. She blinked in surprise at his present in his hands, its leaves contrasting neatly against his black uniform. " A tree?" she asked.

" A Chinese plum tree," he corrected, placing it on the tableside. " I thought it would be nice to keep you occupy for the next few weeks."

" I think so too." She grimaced slightly at the pain as she shifted her legs. He pretended not to see. " You will help me, right?"

Grinning, Allen held up a few books. " I already got us all the help that we need."


	29. Embrace

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**I know I haven't been updating for a while. Please forgive me! To make up for it, I present this angsty chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29** - Embrace

The last of the crumbling rocks stilled and I rapidly blinked my eyes, trying to dampen them from the musty air. My whole body ached and I couldn't move my legs. All I could do was sit here, watching him as he grunted and shifted to sit next to me.

" Looks like we're trapped," he whispered. At first, I wondered why he was whispering when it was only us alone here. Then I realized he was wheezing harshly and one arm was clutching around his chest.

He weakly raised his head and scanned the rocky ceiling above. " No good. Can't break through it without it coming down on us." He shook his head and wisps of dust flew from his once pristine white hair. He turned towards me. " Can you move?"

I shook my head sadly, closing my eyes to hopefully shield the grisly image of my broken body. He gently smiled, a faint remnant of what it once was. " Neither can I," he admitted, removing his arm and allowing me to see the dark blossoming stain over his entire front body, dripping down to the stony ground.

Silence befell upon us and both of us knew what to expect. Neither of us said a word, hearing only the _drip drip_ of his blood and his struggling breathing. My own heart was thumping all too quietly and it became harder and harder to work my failing lungs.

Finally, I spoke. " Will you hold me?" I asked.

He looked directly at me and his eyes told me my answer.

When the rescuers found us later, Allen Walker was still holding me.

Even long after both of us had moved on from this world.


	30. Hush Little Baby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**My goodness. It's been a while, hasn't it? *dodges flying cabbages* I know I've been due for an update for the longest time. Thank you to those who continue to read this.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 30** - Hush Little Baby

It was late at night and Allen was deeply immerse in a book he was reading, Timcampy already asleep on top of his pillow, when he heard a knock on his door. Curious who it could be at this hour, he opened the door.

Only to come face to face with Lenalee.

" Lenalee? What are you doing here?" he asked, clearly taken back. He quickly scanned the dark hallways and corridors in case Komui appeared, waving a drill under his nose for even thinking of being in a room alone with his sister. Fortunately there was no sign of Komui (yet) and Allen returned his focus back on Lenalee.

She fidgeted nervously. It seemed strange to see an anxious and restless as she was. Judging from the redness of her eyes and the paleness of her cheeks, it appeared that she had some sort of nightmare. He smiled encouragingly at her, waiting patiently like a good gentleman should. Finally, she spoke her request.

" Can - can I stay here for the night?"

If he was surprised, he most certainly showed it. He wondered why Lenalee had chosen to stay with him out of everyone, including her brother. Once again, thoughts of a rampaging Komui who was ready to maim and kill him flitted through his mind.

But one look at Lenalee's pleading face and Allen decided he would simply deal with the consequences later.

" Of course you can."


	31. When Goodbye Isn't Enough

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**Oh boy. It's been a long while, hasn't it? *gulp* Many apologies for this really delayed update. Life has been a distraction (as usual) and it took a while to get back into the D Gray Man mood. Without further ado, there's the next chapter!  
**

**Spoilers for chapter 205!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 31** - When Goodbye Isn't Enough

_" Where is Allen Walker?"_

They asked her, pestered her, demanded of her when they found her. They didn't stop when she dragged her feet back to the headquarters, face downcast and cheeks damp. They didn't stop when Komui ordered them to. They didn't stop when she flung herself onto her bed and wept and was plagued by nightmares of Allen Walker being eaten by the Earl and the Noah.

_" What did he say to you? Did he say where he was going? What were his intentions? Did he tell you?"_

They hounded her like a pack of hunting dogs, snarling and insistent. They watched her and followed after her wherever she was, never giving her a moment's rest. Their questions were thrown at her like a flock of hungry vultures, denied of their prey.

_" Why did he leave? Why did Allen betray them? Why now when they needed him most?"_

They mournfully wondered. They were like her, just as lost and confused. The toll of losing Allen, on top of their many comrades, was a devastating blow to the morale. They continually sought her out since she was their last link to Allen and the only comfort they could seek to ease their pain. Despite her own exhaustion and despair, she let them.

_" Why didn't you stop him? You were there, weren't you? Why did you let him go?"_

Leverrier's sharp criticism rang in her ears, long after she had left his office, hurriedly ushered out by her brother. Komui tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault and that there was nothing she could have done to stop Allen from going. But Leverrier's words haunted her and ate at her conscience.

_" Why didn't you stop him?"_

She didn't know. She wanted to. Every inch of her wanted to stop him desperately. If she could have, she probably would have beaten Allen black and blue and yelled at him for leaving her and leaving everyone else behind. And he would have taken it without complaint and he would be smiling at her as if she wasn't at fault.

_" You were there, weren't you?"_

She was there. But she wasn't _there_. By that point, Allen was beyond her and the Black Order's reach. It didn't matter whether she was close enough to touch his face if she wanted to or that she was close enough to stab his heart if she wanted to. Allen was gone and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

_" Why did you let him go?"_

That moment that Allen enveloped her into his arms, she wanted to wrap her arms around him so tight that he wouldn't be able to move and he would have remained by her side.

But he disappeared before she could with a smile and a promise.

Lenalee simply couldn't hold onto him.


End file.
